In remote education, learners learn by the use of programs provided through broadcast media such as television and radio broadcast; magnetic media such as VTR, CD-ROM, and DVD; printed media such as books and textbooks; and electronic media such as the internet. In conventional remote education such as the education by communication and self-taught or homework education, test problems are given to the learners, the learners submit answers, the extent of understanding of the learners is confirmed, and the confirmed results are used as the determination criteria for the degree by learning of the learners.
FIG. 21 shows an audiovisual authentication system when the remote education is provided through a satellite broadcast as a broadcast medium. In the figure, the reference numeral 1 denotes an image material of a program, 2 a broadcast station, and 3 a broadcast satellite which is either stationary or of a low orbit, 4 a satellite broadcast receiving tuner, 5 a TV set, 8 a communication line which is either public or private, 12 examination paper sheets, 13 a facsimile machine, 14 a mail which is either of public or door-to-door service, and 15 a remote education center.
In the remote education system constituted as described above, an image material 1 as a program, which is education material, is broadcast-through the broadcast station 2 and the broadcast satellite 3. The viewer views (watches and listens to) the program on the TV set 5 through the satellite broadcast receiving tuner 4. After viewing the program, the viewer fills out the examination paper sheets 12, and sends them to the center 15 either by facsimile through the communication line 8, or by mail.
In the conventional remote education, however, it is impossible to reliably know whether the learner is watching and listening. That is to say, although examinations are made to confirm that the remote education program is viewed, a problem here is that only the confirmation of the extent of understanding by means of the answers to the examination problems cannot guarantee that the learner has actually viewed the program. For, the viewer, or the learner, can give correct answers if he or she has the knowledge about the problems even without viewing the program.
Another problem is that it is impossible to confirm whether the submitted answers to the examination problems have been given by the person in question.
Another problem is that the confirmation of viewing takes much time as the collection of the answers is made by mail or facsimile.